


[礼猿|R18] 伏见先生变成了队员小黑

by reisaru



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisaru/pseuds/reisaru
Summary: 伏见猫化预警
Kudos: 16





	[礼猿|R18] 伏见先生变成了队员小黑

大家都知道s4的宿舍区长期驻留着一只小黑猫。

像这样：浑黑，粉色的肉垫子，没有人修剪的爪子是锋利的。

难以置信地，伏见又看了一遍。

小巧可爱的爪子，还有细长的尾巴，完全没有差错。

可是，为什么会出现在自己身上啊！

是幻术吗？还是梦境？

伏见陷入思考，越想越气，越气走得越快，连路都忘记看了，结果撞到了行人的裤脚。

“哦呀。”伏见听到头上传来一声惊叹。立刻认出了撞到的人是谁，伏见心里浮上一种强烈的倒霉感，他乖乖道歉，“室长，对不起。”

可是，猫是无法口吐人言 。所以宗像听到的，是轻飘飘的一声猫叫。

“饿了吗？”宗像蹲下，伸手揉小黑猫的头。黑猫应该是喜欢极了宗像的，伏见感觉到它不住地往宗像手掌里凑，这个认知让伏见一阵恶寒。

“你跟伏见君好像。”宗像这么说道，“怎么一下子紧张起来了？看起来一副很难搞的样子，其实内心很柔软。我说错了吗，黑君。”

宗像发言惊人，伏见直接愣在原地。

“但是，假如伏见君跟你一样直率就好了。”宗像站起身，拍拍衣服，“如果不需要食物的话，那我先离开了。”

请便……伏见在心里回复。

“怎么跟着我？果然是饿了吗。”宗像是对着一只猫也恭敬有礼的人，他拉开自己宿舍的门，“那就进来稍微休息一下吧。”

而黑猫并不打算吃东西，进门之后便径直跳上了室内唯一的一张懒人沙发。沙发很舒服，伏见决定不在纠结，干脆放松四肢，把自己蜷成小小的一团。

这张沙发原本是没有的。

宗像的作息不定，经常加班，几乎不回宿舍休息。整间宿舍空荡荡的让人发凉，道明寺还多次认为这里只是供人休息的杂物间。  
懒人沙发是宗像与小黑混熟之后特地为它购进的。  
这只黑猫宗像宠得很。比如说这猫只吃虾壳不吃虾肉，宗像就会在食堂有虾的时候特地给它剥虾壳；又比如说这猫只吃一个牌子的猫粮，无论多远多晚天气怎样宗像都会特地跑去给它买。  
有时偶机动队的成员也会发出类似于“要是能变成室长的猫就好了”这样的感叹。  
当然也包括伏见猿比古。

可是喜欢这种事伏见是不会承认的，哪怕在一个放纵自我的梦境里。

宗像进了浴室，水流哗啦啦地冲刷，玻璃上起了毛雾，伏见这个位置可以看见他被水汽模糊的肩背。朦胧的冷调白，肩峰处的弧度平缓好看，隐约的肩胛骨，再往下是蜿蜒的脊骨，肌肉匀称，让他喜好捉弄下属的上司看起来似乎可靠了一些。  
伏见现在完全确定了这是一个梦，而且沾染了绮丽情色，因为他的血液与热气不住地下涌，在某个器官上无可抑制地薄发。

“伏见君？”属于那个人的声音传过来，对方打开了门，正从浴室里走出来。宗像手上用着毛巾沥干发梢的湿意，他的眼瞳虹膜琉璃一样的折射出很多层光彩来，大抵是水的缘故，那平时总是上扬的刘海垂下来，半遮半掩间，让他的眼看起来近乎是柔软的。他走进了些，把沾了水的刘海撩到一侧，露出半边光洁的额头，加重了声音，又问了一声，“伏见？”  
他靠得近了些，刻意压低的声音像是从脊椎尾骨漫上来的，周围神经没辙似的震颤，伏见半边身子都是酥的。

等等……！

伏见这才意识到自己已经变回了人形，手是手脚是脚的，身上搭了件宽大的白衬衫，大约是齐腿根的长度，可有可无的的什么也遮不住，梦镜加深了那股偏甜的海盐西柠味，叫伏见立刻反应过来，这是宗像礼司的衬衫。

“啊…误会。”虽然知道接下来的发展是无可避免的，但是伏见还是企图阻止，他心想快点醒过来也是好的，“室长，这是个误会。”  
“哦呀，”宗像礼司显然没听信这个说辞，可也没急着动手，那副坏心眼的笑伏见太过了解，他一下明白宗像想要逗一逗眼前这位薄脸皮的下属，伏见的皮肤几乎要被宗像滚烫的吐息灼伤，他的王权一副信誓旦旦的样子，反问他，“是么？”  
宗像逼得更近了些，伏见蜷在沙发上无处可逃，那位上司撩开伏见偏长的额发，在眉睫上留下一个轻飘飘的没有实质的吻。这位没安好心的上司的头发没干透，发尖聚起来的水坠下来，顺着伏见的锁骨淌进衣领里，濡湿了一小片前襟。  
太凉了，伏见不适地哼了一声，他只觉得胸前涨得厉害，大抵是水的缘故，偏硬的衣料贴着前胸，摩擦感似有似无的，偏偏他那位天然的上司没有一点要离开的意思，伏见只得绷紧了腰，想要掩住自己发烫的部分，着实是不大好受。  
反倒是宗像，听了伏见一声低哼，不仅没有平日的进退有度，反而得趣了似的，眼神不加掩饰地往下移。衬衫素白，被打湿的地方隐隐现现地透着点皮肤，衬得那一小颗乳珠愈发的殷红，那一点红萸颤巍巍地涨立起来，贴着透光的衣料，急不可耐地寻着抚慰，可怜又可爱。

伏见受不了这样注视，他习惯了一分热度地待人，剩下的热度和真心刨血剔骨地藏起来，不匀一丁点的私情给这泱泱现世。而宗像礼司非但不顺着他，还要逆他的鳞踩他的猫尾巴，推给他各种工作和应酬，不动声色地逼着他去见一见阳光底下的那些人。那些被他严严实实一针一线缝起来的真心似乎也不那么牢不可破了，豁了一个豆大的口，全汇向了宗像礼司。越是藏掖就越是渴望，等回过神来，伏见发现自己对宗像礼司净剩下了些逾矩的绮念。

如果对方是神，他想渎神。

透着梦境里这双由潜意识虚构的眼，伏见竟然也是快活的，仿佛那些杂乱无章情色污浊的念头一下有了宣泄的裂口，他可以大大方方地渴求对方的亲吻拥抱以及侵入，而不是把那些欢喜的遐想封在一颗漏风豁口家徒四壁的真心里，一点一点一遍一遍地凌迟自己的心。

他半推半就地哄自己，难道有在梦里也不让人尽兴的道理么？

正想得出神，宗像的一只手就按住那一颗颜色讨喜的小肉珠子，揉捏压按，对方指尖克制地带着力道，可温度灼人，伏见说不出是痛是爽，全部的精力都用去压住喉腔里的那点颤抖的呻吟。伏见毕竟还是位未经人事的少年，即使刚刚下定决心要放纵自己一把，这会还是怯了场，手抵着越靠越近的宗像，低声求着饶，“室长……不要。”  
“哦？”宗像握住抗拒他的那只手，用上了力把它挪开，手指灵巧地滑进去扣住那小了他一节的五指，两人的手黏黏腻腻地交缠在一起。伏见向来偏白的脸此时已经红了一片，尤其是耳尖，软软糯糯的透着粉色，宗像还不放过他，侧身压上去，低沉声音贴着耳垂扫过，他说，“可是我想。”  
边说着，手又伸向了头顶，伏见一个激灵抖了抖……这个感觉，开什么玩笑，他无端地有些害怕起来。  
“这可真是，意外之喜呀？”宗像饶有趣味的声音冒出来，让伏见起了一身冷汗，那儿有一双纯黑猫耳，肉粉色的耳蜗在一团毛茸茸里若隐若现。  
“真的要拒绝我吗？”宗像礼司得理不饶人，不怀好意地眯着眼，“可是伏见君的尾巴似乎有些不同的意见呢。”  
伏见顺着他的视线看过去，才发觉那条纤细灵巧的长尾不知道什么时候缠住了宗像的手腕，尾端不安分地乱蹭，一圈一圈地打转。  
“稍微有些痒呢。”宗像轻笑。  
伏见的脸更烧了，“请不要说这样的话！”  
“嗯？”偏偏在这种时候那位王权还要义正言辞地为自己的言行做解释，他略一正了正身子，平缓地问，“伏见是指什么呢？”

啧啧啧，伏见简直要受不了他这非要吊着人的恶趣味，把宗像连人带心地扯过来，自己凑近了些，“给我好好做。”

宗像眼里的笑意更深了，他轻啄了一下对方的唇角，见伏见没有反感推拒了，才又覆上去，用换气的空隙答声，“当然。”

那位王抬起他的下巴半强迫地跟他交换了一个温温吞吞好似无穷无尽的吻，虽说是半强迫的，但后半段伏见自己也得了趣的有了点细微末节的回应来。仔细算起来伏见此前竟也没跟人接过吻，怎样讨人喜欢怎样勾人欲火全然是不懂的，只是食髓知味地眯起眼仰着头，不知不觉把自己送的更近了，也不知道伏见是哪里逗乐了宗像，他缓缓拍着伏见的背，染了笑的声音晨光一样地在伏见耳廓边上铺陈开，他说，“换气。”

大抵是这双大多数时间都在讨人嫌的唇伏见觊觎了太久，这会他还没缓过劲来，眼前耳边都是迷迷濛濛的，没听出宗像字里行间的揶揄来，五指还无意识地捲住宗像的手臂，下意识地兜出了点六神无主的依赖来。  
“伏见君是不是，太没防备了一点？”宗像心里稀里哗啦地软了一片，手上嘴上都没停下，趁着伏见还没反应过来，偷似地亲了亲那只毛茸茸的猫耳。  
没想到那里敏感得厉害，伏见难以自抑地发出一声喘息，整个人一炸，又只没反抗没拒绝地缩回沙发里，这态度看起来棱模两可的，但实际上相当于默认了，身为行动派的公务员，宗像弯腰把伏见捞了起来，自己坐下，又把人放自己腿上，嘴上还是轻声细语地安抚对方，不要怕。他没太出格，浅浅地吻着伏见的耳尖，手有一下没一下地拂过对方的下凹的脊背，带着薄茧温度和缓的指腹与每一根椎骨擦肩而过，比起情色，倒是慰藉的意味多一些。等伏见看起来没那样害怕了，才忍不住露出狼尾巴，嘴边点到为止的吻变了质，他探着舌尖舔了一圈耳廓的软骨，然后变着花样地噬咬，故意把灼热的鼻息洒在伏见耳边，修长的手指在他腰际流连，似乎要把他的腰揉开了填进一些属于宗像礼司的东西。伏见细碎地呜咽，断片似的脑子没控制住嘴，他断断续续地喊着不要跟停下一类可有可无的词汇，然后又黏糊糊地喊宗像礼司的名字，而这对另一个人来说无异于催情。  
宗像下身涨得厉害，那副架势似乎是要一个劲全撞进伏见身体里，把他拆开再凑起来，伏见又惊又惧，可还是下意识地想离这个人近一些，再近一些，不由自主地贴过去，看起来竟有点像难以压抑的求欢。  
年长的那位难得还存着点支离破碎的理智，他在伏见的脖颈锁骨留下了一带青青紫紫的痕迹，又在他肩颈上咬了一圈看着要渗血的牙印，才叫伏见如梦初醒一样地“嘶”了一声，低骂，“您是狗吗？”  
宗像意味不明地哼笑一声，纤长的眼睫毛一压，那具常年带笑的美人皮囊里露出一丝饶有趣味的痞气来，像是被一把新羽扫过，看得伏见心一颤。终于宗像还是放过了他，没跟他贫，只是啄着他弧度凌厉的喉结，在那里留下一层水汽蒙蒙的雾，问，“我能再得寸进尺些吗？伏见君。”

没人能拒绝宗像礼司，他询问的语气语调和五官表情调整到了一个恰到好处的度，让人无法拒绝地强硬，尤其这个人三秋如一日地在你心间驻留时，当你贪婪地想要这个人的询问和目光全都只属于你一个人时。

伏见抓了抓头发，他凑近了些，几乎要碰到宗像的鼻翼，躲躲藏藏可不是伏见猿比古的风格，他扬起因为亲吻而醴艳非常的唇角，流光溢彩地撞进宗像的眼底。这位宗像一眼相中的暗器使恶劣地眨眨眼，虹膜里换上了一层清丽的底色，明明裸露的皮肤上还大大方方地印着自己宣告主权的吻痕，可宗像偏偏从这双眼里看出了些无辜又可怜的神色来。伏见小狐狸得逞似的笑起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，抹平那些毛躁死皮，他说，“随你喜欢哦，礼司。”

……

END.


End file.
